Cherry Chapstick
by ShopaholicCutie
Summary: Introduction: When Santana holds a large party for the Glee-clubbers at her house to celebrate being 12th place in Nationals, a wild game of Spin the Bottle occurs and Finn can't help doubting if Rachel really is the "right girl" for him….. GO FUINN! :D
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Chapstick

Introduction: When Santana holds a large party for the Glee-clubbers at her house to celebrate being 12th place in Nationals, a wild game of Spin the Bottle occurs and Finn can't help doubting if Rachel really is the "right girl" for him….. GO FUINN! :D

QuinnPov

I glared at my pink four-poster bed, which was strewn with flowing piles of dresses, blouses, cardigans, jeans, and tee shirts all rejected by me. How in the world could I not find a single garment of clothing that would suit me in Santana's Wild West cowgirl themed party? How? I, Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in William McKinley High School cannot even find a suitable outfit that would make people gasp with shock and most importantly, win back Finn's heart? Impossible. Absolutely impossible. I growled. Finn dumped me for manhands Rachel Berry almost 2 weeks ago, and somehow, I still couldn't handle it. Stop mourning, Quinn. And stop thinking about that disastrous duet you performed with him only a few days ago. My conscience commanded me. Instead of crying, maybe you should do something like finding a hot outfit to win back him. I scolded myself. With renewed energy, I got up, and rummaged through my wardrobe.

~An hour later~

I was completely transformed. I had found the perfect outfit. I wore a tiny ruffled hot pink tank top, (Miss Sixty) with a white see-through peasant blouse. A denim miniskirt (True Religion) encircled my waist, and I sported a pair of suede high-heeled cork wedges. (Michael Kors) My new hairstyle was curled to perfection, so that my hair loosely framed my face. I added a layer of cherry chapstick to my lips, applied some Falsies Maybelline mascara, put on some rosy pink M.A.C. eyeshadow, and gave my hair one last toss for luck. I was ready to go.

FinnPov

"You're going to Santana's bash wearing that?" I could hear the disbelief and disgust in Kurt's voice as he chided me into wearing something more "fashionable". I grabbed a bag of cheetos, stuffed two in my mouth, and increased the volume of the TV. Ha, Kurt. Take that.

"So, you're just going to shun me like that? You know Santana freaks when she invites someone to her party and doesn't come in dress code."

"Leave me alooooone."

"I will not leave you alone if insist on dressing like a hobo."

Offended, I stared at my appearance. Was it really that bad? A plain gray tee shirt with orange cheeto stains, and my superman boxers. Nah, it wasn't great, but it was not horrible. Kurt exaggerates so much. "What's wrong with this? Besides, these boxers are vintage." I replied haughtily. "Is that so? So, you wouldn't mind Rachel seeing you in this outfit? What about Quinn? Would you care if she saw you like that?" A devious smile stretched across Kurt's face. I groaned, remembering the incident that had happened at the last Glee club meeting.

~Flashback~

"All riggght, guys! 12th place at Nationals, good job everyone. Today just for fun, we're going to do assigned duets, so, I'm just going to randomly pick out two names from this basket, and pick out a song from this hat. When you get your partner, go practice with each other for 10 minutes. The winners gets a free frozen yogurt coupon each." Mr. Schue instructed, with a proud grin on his face. Rachel squeezed my hand, and I forced a smile on my face. Mr. Schue placed his hand inside the hat, and grabbed a piece of paper. He then took another piece, and he read them aloud. "Sam and Mercedes, singing "Every time we touch" by Cascada. Both of them blushed, and they went to a corner, muttering the lyrics to each other. "Lauren and Artie, singing "Airplanes" by Hailey and B.O.B. "Santana and Brittany, singing "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Finn and Quinn, singing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis." The room went quiet. Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. Quinn, who was doodling in her notebook, dropped the pencil she was using, her mouth forming a perfect pink O. "Mr. Schue that's not fair-I do not want my boyfriend singing to her, who knows what she'll do to try to take him away from me." Rachel blurted. Quinn glowered at her, and she fell silent. A wave of hysteria washed through me. "Finn?" Quinn said tentatively. I smiled back at her. "Umm… Should we start?" She huddled a little closer to me, so that we could look at the lyrics together. I could smell the Herbal Essences Rose and Honeysuckle shampoo that she usually used. I scooted a little closer to her, blatantly ignoring the ferocious glares Rachel projected at the back of our heads. I simply didn't care. At that moment, all I cared about was the girl who was sitting next to me. I studied the lyrics one more time, until the timer on Mr. Schue's iPhone beeped, signaling that 10 minutes were over. "Okay! How about Quinn and Finn go first?" We awkwardly went to the front of the class, and everyone quieted down to listen to us, their faces eager with anticipation to see what we would sing like. Rachel's frown deepened even more as we started our song.

_Closed off from love, I didn't mean a thing, (Quinn)_

_Once or twice was enough but it was all in vain. (Finn)_

_Time starts to pass and before we know it we're frozen, (Together)_

_Oooh yeah (Quinn)_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth, my heart cripples by the veins, but I keep on holding, (Together)_

_You cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love. (Quinn)_

_Keep bleeding and keep keep bleeding love, (Finn)_

_You cut me open and I- (Quinn) _

Right there, in the middle of the song, I accidentally slipped on the microphone chord, and my mouth crash-landed on Quinn's. I could hear Rachel gasping, but I didn't care, I could taste the familiar cherry chapstick on Quinn's lips, and it was intoxicating. I didn't want to stop. But I had to. Slowly, I removed my lips from hers, and tried not to look in her questioning sea-green eyes. What the fuck did I just do?  
>I cursed myself loudly, and ran out of the room.<p>

~End of Flashback~

"So now are you going to dress up, or what?" Kurt's teasing voice asked.

I groaned.

Soooo… Is this good? Should I continue this or Malteser Orbs? I am a sucker for reviews. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Chapstick: Chapter Two

OMIGOSH. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I am so glad you guys reviewed! :D I will write more if there are more reviews. I am going to dedicate this chappie to these ppl: fuinnforthewin, FairlieAmandaKK6, Unknown1237, , coolhan08, Fuinnforlife, A Sparkle and A Twirl, ., CrazyFuinnja, smalltowngirl-glee, celebritystalka89, blameitonfuinn, lviita, and naïve sweet girl. AND THANKYOU EVERYONE ELSE YOU REVIEWED! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! 3 There are more Fuinn and Puckleberry action in this chapter. AND ALL YOU FUINN HATERS, STAY OUT OF THIS. You don't appreciate the beauty of Fuinn. Hehe. I hope you enjoy!

QuinnPov

I walked into Santana's manor, transfixed. I've been in her house over a hundred times ever since we were tiny tots in playschool, but it seemed like it was a totally different place tonight. It was nearly time to make my grand entrance. I walked slowly and elegantly down to the basement which was where the party was being held at, and a hush went through the room. I lifted my head as gracefully as I could, and smiled confidently. I could see the boys gaping, and the girls looking stunned. I especially relished the looks on Rachel and Finn's faces. Even Santana, the most lavishly dressed out of them all in a black halter top and rhinestone covered skinny jeans, looked stumped for a moment. "Q, you sexy bitch!" Santana yelled, pulling me into a hug and still trying to regain her composure. "Heey, San!" I replied, squeezing her back. I took a better look at the place. A large bronze and taupe banner with brown letters that said: Welcome to the Wild West greeted me. Big balloons in brown, gold, and orange are strung around the room, and the red chaise lounge sofas in the room are all draped with ropes and fake pistols. A lavish table filled with food (Sloppy Joes, Caesar Salad, Brownies, Buffalo Wings, Pizza, and a cupcake tower) was pushed to the side. A photo booth with Wild West themed photos, a stage, (with brown microphones) and two gilt chairs were positioned in the middle. "Impressive party." I commented. "You think so? We're gonna play Spin the Bottle in 5 minutes." Santana said, grinning. I quickly whipped out my iPhone, and composed a text message. _Meet me outside of San's house. –Q_ I took a deep breath, and my thumb grazed the send button. I went outside, and a minute later, a blushing Finn Hudson in a red plaid shirt and jeans appeared. "Hey, Quinn. What's up?" He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "Nothing. I just want to know why you didn't turn away from the kiss, when we sang our duet." I said clearly. His entire face turned crimson, which made me ache even more for him. "Finn, what are you doing?" A shrill voice interrupted us. Rachel slutbag Berry was striding over to us, looping her arm through Finn's protectively. I snarled. No one, and I meant NO ONE had the guts to interrupt Quinn Fabray. "Well, if it isn't nosy little manhands, butting her head in other people's business." I remarked breezily. I could see Rachel glower, but the red tinge on her cheeks showed that she was embarrassed. "Piss off, because Finn and I have some unfinished business to attend." I growled. Rachel blushed, but didn't leave, her two feet determinedly planted on the ground. I scrutinized her outfit. A tightly fitting white Hanes tank top and a red plaid shirt to match Finn's, plus a pair of high-waisted, light blue mom jeans, and fire-engine red keds. (Who wears keds except stupid sluts? How DARE Finn chose her, this deluded, zero-fashion sense psycho, over me!) "Rachel, just leave." Finn said awkwardly. Huffing impatiently, the little dwarf went inside, muttering darkly. As soon as she left, Finn started shuffling his feet again. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't. Just looking at him made my insides ooze like butter. I could feel tingles in my palm, and I wasn't even touching him! Just staring at his gorgeous chocolatey eyes reminded me of those Malteser candies that I craved when I was still Lucy Caboosey. I hadn't tasted one of those in what, 5 years? But I didn't need too. His "chocolate" were pure eye candy. I glanced at all 6'3 feet of him, taking in his deliciously rumpled appearance. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. What, do you mean you can't look away? YOU'RE QUINN FABRAY! My conscience reprimanded me. "Guys. I don't mean to interrupt anything, but Santana says you two gotta get your asses back down there." Mercedes commented. I looked sharply away, and followed Mercedes back down to the basement.

FinnPov

I walked down the stairs in a daze. What the hell was that about? Trying to ignore the weird emotions floating through my head, I joined everyone else on the red rug, trying to block away an angry Rachel Berry form my vision. Trying to focus on the game, I cheered with everyone else as the bottle landed pointed towards Puck. Puck, with a sly grin on his face, twisted the bottle, until it very very gradually, landed at Rachel. Her eyes practically popped out of her sockets. "Wha-what?" She stuttered, nervously fluttering her hands around her. "Come on, Jewish elephant. It's just me." Puck said teasingly. Muttering something inaudible, Rachel leaned closer towards Puck.

5 minutes later~

"Help! HEEELLLPP!" Rachel shrieked as Lauren charged against her. 5 minutes had passed, and Rachel and Puck's lips were still glued tightly together. That's when Lauren had it. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rachel's stomach. An explosion of furry, cottony feathers burst as the pillow made contact with Rachel's tummy. Shrieking overdramatically, (in my opinion) Rachel crawled back to her seat on the rug. The game continued. Mercedes spluttered when the bottle landed on Artie. They shared, a quick, hesitant peck, and both of them blushed. Everyone whistled when Britney spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt. Britney smiled coyly. "No-" Kurt began, and Britney took that opportunity to grab his face and to devour it. "Okay, that's enough, Brit." Santana hastily pulled Britney away after a few minutes. Kurt scooted away as far as possible from Britney, his mouth covered with Cotton Candy flavored LipSmackers. "Your turn, Finn." Santana handed me the bottle. I took the bottle, and it stopped…. right in between Rachel and Quinn. Fuck.

QuinnPov

I was retouching my lipgloss, trying to block out the visions of the Dwarf, who so coincidentially was seated next to me, when something bright caught my eye. I looked up. The acid-green, wine bottle, was directed right at me. (Well, me and the Dwarf) And the spinner was none other than Finn Hudson. The room went silent. All the laughter had vanished. Rachel, who was rubbing her belly agitatedly, stopped immediately, a panicked look on her face. I smiled cattily. "Well, I guess I'll have to take this one." Smiling apologetically at Rachel, Finn and I edged closer to each other. Than, slowly, just like we've been doing for the past 2 years, I put my hands into his soft brown hair, inhaled his marshmallow, toasty, Finn smell, and our lips touched. He grabbed my waist, puling me closer, and I savored the taste of his lips on mine. "Finn? FINN! That's enough." Just as I was about to continue kissing him, Slutbag pulled him back. I fingered my tingling lips, watching Finn as Rachel led him away from me. Bitch. I got up, and whispered in Santana's ear. "I'm going to leave now." San gave me a hug, and she returned back to the game. I took out my iPhone, and sent Finn a message.

_Meet me by your car. _

_-Q_

FinnPov

Beep. I took out my Sidekick phone, and quickly scanned the message I had received: "_Meet me by your car. –Q" _Leave it, Finn! Stay with Rachel! My conscience reprimanded me. "Rachel, I gotta leave now. I still have some chores to do at home." I heard myself say. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She chirped, to engrossed in the game to really pay attention. After mumbling a quick bye to everyone, I ran up the stairs and out of San's house, a huge grin stretched on my face. I saw Quinn Fabray, the girl I loved, standing by my car, her blonde curls blowing gently in the wind. Without a word, I ran over, grabbed her face, and kissed her tenderly, her cherry chapstick smearing my mouth. She smiled.

WAS THAT GOOD? Reviewww please!


End file.
